It has long been desired to make a strong durable paper substrate, especially paper substrates that are useful in applications such as tag and tickets, index, bristol paper, file folder, and portfolios. Recently, plastic alternatives have been taking over the marketplace for such uses. For example, paper substrates useful for creating paper portfolios and folders have been replaced, in part, by portfolios made completely with plastic. The plastic alternatives provide the strength and durability that the market demands for such uses or portfolios and file folders. There are similar demands for other markets, such as those mentioned above. Unfortunately, the fully plastic alternatives to fully paper substrates useful in these markets are very expensive, especially when compared to the paper alternatives.
Therefore, there is a great demand to create a strong durable paper substrate that is capable of competing with plastic counterparts, yet is cost effective when compared thereto.